


Loving The Neko

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Neko Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Dan Howell is a neko and one day he is sold at auction to a business man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.





	Loving The Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Neko!Dan fic! Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270

Dan was a neko who had lived in one of London’s infamous neko farms that specialized in breeding exotic nekos to be sold at auction to the highest bidder. Even with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, shiny chestnut ears and tail, and lightly tanned skin Dan was seen as the runt of the litter. His parents were the best breeders in the entire farm giving birth to some of the most beautiful nekos people had ever seen, but regardless of his heritage everyone saw Dan as a failure treating him like one as well. He was given the same as everyone else but they mentally abused him forcing him to think the worst possible things about himself always reminding him that he was just a lowly neko and that eventually he would be sold and used for someone else pleasure and never his own.

 

It was the annual auction at Dan’s neko farm and since he was one of the lesser nekos he  was one of the first up for sale. As normal procedure each neko would be led out on stage completely naked for the buyers viewing and after several moments of inspection and explanation of heritage the bidding would begin. After several of the other nekos he had grown up with had been auctioned off it was his turn to be stared at. A handler Dan was unfamiliar with led him out on stage on a lead connected to a collar to the center of the stage for everyone to see. All Dan wanted to do was cover himself but he knew that if he did then he would be punished severely, so instead he decided to examine to crowd to see who his new owner might be. Most of the crowd consisted of well dressed business men in suits with the occasional nicely dressed woman in the mix, but there was one man with a black fringe and shocking blue eyes that held Dan’s attention. Somewhere in the back of Dan’s mind he heard the auctioneer announcing his lineage, he was 18, and he yet to go though his first heat. Then the auctioneer allowed any potential bidders to come up on stage and examine Dan and to his surprise the man he was staring at was one of the few that stood up and made his way on stage. 

 

Three men and one woman made their way up to the stage and circled Dan like vultures talking turns examining his arms, legs, tails, and ears to make sure he was in good condition to be bought. The only one who wasn’t poking and prodding him was the blue eyed man who just stood back slightly with his hands folded neatly behind his back. After several minutes of examination the auctioneer declared that it was time for the bidding to start. 

 

“The bidding will start at £10,000. Do I have an offer offer for £10,000?” The chubby balding man with a high pitched voice asked.

 

“10,000!” The woman who was examining Dan on stage called out in a deeper than average voice for a woman.

 

“I have 10,000. Do I hear 15,000?” The auctioneer asked again.

 

“15,000!” One of the other men who had examined Dan yelled.

 

“I have 15,000. Do I hear 20,000?” 

 

“£50,000,” the black haired man with blue eyes proclaimed standing up from his seat in the audience. An audible gasp went through the crowd. Even Dan was stunned, no one had ever paid that much for one of the first nekos to be sold at the auctions. Even the auctioneer was shocked momentarily before composing himself.

 

“£50,000 to Mr. Lester. Do I have any other offers,” the auctioneer asked finally composing himself, “50,000 going once, going twice, sold! Congratulations Mr. Lester please pay one of the cashiers in the back and your neko will be waiting for you.”

 

The man nodded and made his way towards the back of the room as Dan was led off the stage to where his clothes and few belongings were waiting for him. The handler pushed Dan into a small curtained off cubical with his clothes telling him to hurry up because his new owner was waiting and that word sent a chill down Dan’s spine. _Owner._ Dan didn’t want to be owned by anyone but it was all he had ever known and all he would ever know thanks to what he was. Quickly he pulled on his black skinny jeans making sure his tail was situated properly before slipping on his black t-shirt carefully flattening his ears against his head and exiting the changing room. The same handler led him out to the waiting area where clients would wait to pick up their newly purchased nekos and by the time Dan was their the black haired man was already waiting. He smiled lightly when he saw Dan approaching making the brown haired neko a little more at ease with the new situation. 

 

When they were finally face to face the handler greeted the man in his gruff voice, “Hello Mr. Lester. It is an honor to have your business Sir. This is Dan your new neko but of course you have the freedom to rename him whatever you want. Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?”

 

“No that will be all thank you,” Mr. Lester answered looking past the man at Dan who was wringing his tail nervously between his hands. 

 

“Of course. Enjoy your purchase,” the handler replied before walking away leaving Dan standing there nervously next to the older man. 

 

Phil closed the distance between them and tilted Dan’s chin up gently with his index finger looking the young neko in the eye before addressing him, “Hello Dan, my name is Phil Lester but you can just call me Phil. I don’t want you to be scared of me alright now come on it’s time for me to take you to your new home.”    

 

Dan just nodded and grabbed his small bag of belongings throwing it over his shoulder. And taking his tail between his hands once again as a nervous habit he had acquired over the years. Phil placed a hand in the middle of Dan’s back and guided him outside to the car that was waiting for them. Dan got in first sliding to the farthest side of the car attempting to put as much distance between him and the older man as possible. Phil saw how timid the young neko was and was slightly disappointed the he was so nervous around him, but Phil was determined to make the young boy feel comfortable around him. 

 

“Please don’t be scared of me Dan,” Phil asked lightly as the car started moving startling Dan slightly. 

 

“I’m n-n-not scared of you,” Dan replied trying to muster up his courage.  

 

“Then why are you so far away love,” Phil queried.

 

Hearing Phil call him love made an odd sensation stir in the pit of Dan’s stomach and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He had always hated when people challenged him and he clearly heard the challenge in Phil’s voice so Dan closed the distance between them and sat directly next to Phil so that their legs were pressed together and Dan’s tail was resting across their laps. Phil couldn’t resist wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulders and pulling hm closer into his side. Dan tensed up slightly but slowly relaxed into the embrace trying to understand his new situation. 

 

Eventually the car pulled to a stop and Phil got out holding his hand out for Dan who took it reluctantly following Phil out of the car. In front of him was a luxurious flat building that nearly made Dan’s jaw drop but then he remembered the price that Phil had paid for him. Phil led Dan through the lobby into an elevator and pressed 35 the very top floor and for the entire ride Phil never once let go of Dan’s hand. When they exited the elevator there was only one door and Phil pulled out the key and unlocked the door pushing it open. The flat was large with floor to ceiling windows on one wall with the rest of it decorated in whites and creams giving it a clean and relaxing vibe. 

 

“I’ve never had a neko before,” Phil admitted turning to face Dan, “so I’m not really sure what all you’ll need.”

 

“Oh umm,” Dan mumbled letting go of Phil’s hands and taking his tail in both his hands, “well we don’t really need that much more than humans. I just need different clothes that accommodate my tail and then when I do go into heat well…”

 

“Well what Dan?” Phil asked slightly confused.

 

“When I go into heat I won’t really act like myself. I’ll start to become really clingy and needy and then I’ll want you to… to _sleep_ with me,” Dan explained looking away blushing.

 

“Oh,” Phil replied blushing, “well I mean then if you really need it I…I guess we can I mean uh yeah.”

 

They both looked away blushing and suddenly Dan started laughing to break the tension that had settled between them. Phil looked up at the young neko who was smiling for the first time since he’d seen him and couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Well then Dan welcome to your new home,” Phil proclaimed gesturing to the flat around them.

 

“Thank you,” Dan whispered unsure of how he still felt about it all but he was sure that Phil made him feel more comfortable than anyone at the neko farm ever had. 

 

“It’s pretty late do you want to get ready for bed?” Phil asked.

 

Dan nodded realizing just how sleepy he actually was and followed Phil down a long hallway that split in two leading to two bedrooms one of which Phil said was Dan’s. This made Dan anxious because back at the neko farm nekos of the same age shared a room unless you were a breeding pair and then they got their own room. He had never slept in a room alone before and Phil must have seen the panic in Dan’s eyes and he needed to know why as he grabbed the young neko’s hand, “Dan what’s wrong?”

 

“I…I’ve never slept in a room alone before. Back at the neko farm everyone who was the same age slept in the same room,” the young neko explained.

 

Phil understood now as he watches as Dan wrung his tail nervously between his hands as he flattened his chestnut ears flat against his head and his chocolate brown eye locked onto Phil filled with fear and uncertainty. He had an overwhelming need to protect this young boy and Phil intended to do just that, “Dan would you like to sleep with me in my room tonight.”

 

Dan nodded his head eagerly as he responded, “Yes please. I can sleep on the floor too. I’m used to it.”

 

The older man was shocked to say the least. When he had heard that Dan’s parents were the best breeders from the farm he assumed that Dan was treated with respect, but apparently he was wrong seeing how shy and used to mistreatment the boy was.

 

“That’s nonsense Dan,” Phil nearly yelled, “my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. And then tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some new clothes. Whatever you want how does that sound?”

 

“I’m fine with what I have really. I’m not worth you spending your money on,” Dan said. 

 

There was a twinge of pain in Phil’s heart hearing Dan say that he wasn’t worth spending money on. To Phil he was worth everything since the moment he laid eyes on the boy and when he saw those other people laying their hands on him at the auction Phil knew he would pay any price to get Dan away from them. Without hesitation the blue eyed man pulled Dan into a hug wrapping his arms around the young man gently whispering into his ear, “Dan you are worth so much more than anyone has ever told you please don’t think less of yourself. Now lets get you cleaned up and head to bed.”

 

Dan didn’t protest as Phil led him through a large bathroom and into a large en suite bathroom. Phil showed him how to use the shower and where the towels were before leaving briefly and returning with a pile of clothes and a pair of scissors telling Dan to go ahead and cut them however he needed or them to fit properly. Dan thanked him and waited until the door was closed before slipping into the shower and letting the warm water seep into his tense muscles. Usually he only had 2 minutes to shower back at the farm but here Dan could take his time for once. After 15 minutes Dan decided he had taken enough time in the shower and reluctantly got out drying himself off, but decided not to cut holes in Phil’s close not wanting to ruin them so he snaked his tail down one of the pants legs knowing that it would be slightly uncomfortable but he would deal with it. 

 

When Dan walked out of the bathroom the first thing Phil noticed was that he couldn’t see Dan’s tail and there was just a look of utter discomfort on the younger boy’s face. 

 

“Dan where is your tail?” The dark haired man asked.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin your clothes so I just tucked it in,” Dan explained, “I’m fine don’t worry about it.”

 

“Dan I don’t want you to be uncomfortable so please let me help you make room for your tail, besides it’s beautiful and I want to see it,” Phil said.

 

“But your clothes.”

 

“I don’t care about my clothes I care about you now bring the scissors over here and let’s make room for your tail.”

 

Dan nodded slowly and took the scissors over to where Phil was sitting on the bed in his pajamas and turned around with his back facing Phil. Gently the older man let his hand skim over Dan’s butt looking for where his tail was causing Dan to shiver at the touch. When he finally found the right spot Phil carefully made a small cut in the pajama pants first and then letting his fingers slide beneath the boxers pulling them back slightly so he wouldn’t hurt Dan’s beautiful tail. Finally when he was done Phil removed his hands and watched as Dan maneuvered his tail through the holes hearing the relieved sigh that escaped Dan’s mouth when his tail was finally free. 

 

Phil smiled and told Dan to pick whatever side of the bed he wanted as he walked into the bathroom to take out his contacts. When he came back out Dan saw that Phil was wearing thick black glasses frames that Dan though made him look even more handsome than he already was. After burying himself under the duvet Dan slid to the far left side of the bed and Phil climbed into the right careful not to get too close to the other boy not wanting to scare him. 

 

“Goodnight Dan,” Phil murmured.

 

“Goodnight Phil,” Dan replied drifting off into the world of dreams. 

 

It had been years since Dan had had the nightmare but for some reason he was back in that all white room. He was thrown onto the ground by one of the doctors and then he was on top of Dan forcing himself into the young neko without any preparation or safety. Dan started yowling and screaming at the top of his lungs but no one came to help him. He felt his shoulders begin to shake and suddenly Dan’s eyes shot open to met a pair of concerned pale blue ones. Dan threw his arm’s around Phil’s neck and began sobbing into the older man’s shoulder. Phil sat up and pulled Dan into his lap feeling Dan’s tail wrap around his waist as he ran one hand through the younger boy’s hair occasionally running his fingers over Dan’s soft ears. 

 

Phil murmured calming words into Dan’s ears that eventually managed to calm him down. When Dan was done crying he pulled away from Phil and scooted to the edged of the bed wrapping his arms and tail around himself looking down not wanting to look Phil in the eye, but that did’t stop Phil from moving over to Dan and pulling him back into his lap.

 

“Dan what happened?” Phil asked.

 

The neko just shook his head not wanting Phil to think little of him. The other boy was having none of it so he gently tilted Dan’s chin up locking their eyes, “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I…I don’t want you to think less of me.”

 

Phil’s eyes softened even more, “Dan there is nothing that would make me think less of you.”

 

“This would.”

 

“Please,” Phil begged, “I promise nothing will change the way I think of you.” 

 

Looking into the light blue of Phil’s eyes Dan knew he could trust him so hesitantly he began to tell him the truth of what had happened to him, “When I was 16 one of the doctors was supposed to be doing a routine check up on me and since I was one of the lesser nekos he decided to take advantage of me. He threw me on the ground and he raped me without stretching me or using protection. Luckily I was clean afterwards, but I had nightmares and I thought they had stopped but I guess not.”

 

Phil was horrified as he listened to Dan’s story. That someone who was supposed to be in charge of taking care of him abused their power and took advantage of him instead. That someone would take advantage of _his_ Dan. He would never let anything bad happen to Dan ever again from now on he would take care of him and give him the life he deserved. 

 

“Dan I promise that no one will hurt you ever again. From now on I want you to have the life you deserve and I’m going to give it to you,” Phil promised pressing a small kiss to the top of Dan’s head. 

 

The neko was unsure how to handle this type of affection but he didn’t mind it so he leaned into Phil relaxing into the older boys embrace, “I’m sorry you had to pay for a broken neko.”

 

“Dan you are not broken, so please don’t think of yourself like that. I bought you because I saw something in you that I didn’t want anyone else to have,” Phil declared.

 

The brunet nuzzled his head into Phil’s neck seeking comfort from him as the other’s hand began scratching behind Dan’s soft ears eliciting a purr from Dan. They stayed just like that for a long time until Phil felt Dan fall asleep in his arms and gently laid them both down. Phil fell asleep just like that content to have the young neko in his arms. 

 

At first when Dan woke up he was startled because he was in an unfamiliar place. He wasn’t in the breeding farm with all the nekos he had grown up with he was in Phil’s flat and they were cuddling in Phil’s bed. This was the closest Dan had ever let someone get to him and he didn’t mind especially after Phil promising to take care of him last night. He looked over to see the black haired boys sleeping peacefully with his black hair covering half of his face. Dan used his tail to flick the hair gently out of Phil’s face so he could admire the beautiful boy. Not long after Phil woke up with a smile covering his face speaking to Dan, “Good morning Dan.”

 

“Good morning,” Dan whispered.

 

“Would you like to go out for breakfast? And then we can go shopping to get you some clothes,” Phil suggested.

 

“Erm are you sure that’s a good idea?” Dan asked unsure if Phil wanted to be seen with him in public.

 

“Dan I’m not ashamed of you,” Phil explained seeing the hesitation in the neko’s chocolate eyes, “now do you have a pair of clothes to go out in or do we need to fix some of mine?”

 

“I only have the clothes I came in yesterday,” Dan admitted a blush covering his cheeks.

 

“It’s ok. We’re about the same size so we can just fix a pair of my jeans before we go out and get you some clothes.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin all your clothes Phil.”

 

“Dan,” Phil said calmly, “I don’t care about my clothes. With my job I can afford whatever I want. Now lets go get some breakfast.”

 

Nodding Dan followed Phil to the closet where he grabbed two pairs of black skinny jeans and a bright button up for himself allowing Dan to choose his own shirt. Dan chose one of the few black shirts that Phil owned making his way into the bathroom Dan used a little of Phil’s deodorant and exchanged the sleeping clothes for the clothes Phil had just given him making his way back out to the bedroom for Phil to help him with the hole for his tail. As he made his way out of the bathroom Dan caught sight of Phil slipping on his shirt admiring the smooth pale skin on his torso thinking how much more beautiful it made him. When Phil was done changing he turned around to see Dan staring at him and in his embarrassment the neko flattened his ears and blushed before stammering out, “Um…um would you mind helping with my tail again.

 

“Sure,” Phil said with a soft smile gesturing for the brunet to follow him over to the bed once again. 

 

They went through the same process as last night and Dan sighed once again as his tail was once again freed from the confines of the fabric. Once they were both ready Phil grabbed his wallet and keys leading them out of the flat and down to the garage where Phil led them to a white  Audi R8 Spyder. The pair first went to breakfast at a small diner that Phil frequented and they ran into a couple of Phil’s friends Chris and PJ. 

 

“Hey Chris. Hey Peej,” Phil smiled waving over the two boys who had just walked in the door.

 

Dan felt a little anxious at the addition of the new people but if Phil trusted them so could Dan. The tall boy with curly brown hair and green eyes sat next to Phil while the shorter boy with straight brown hair and blue eyes sat down next to Dan making him even more anxious, so Phil reached across the table and took Dan’s hand in his own in a reassuring gesture.

 

“Dan this is Chris and PJ,” Phil said gesturing to the boy sitting next to Dan first than the boy sitting next to himself. 

 

“Hi,” Dan said shyly gripping onto Phil’s hand for dear life.

 

“So this is the little neko you bought at the auction yesterday,” Chis commented in a heavy northern accent, “I must say I’m surprised you bought one at all let alone the runt of the litter.”

 

Dan felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to be reminded how pathetic and worthless he was and he especially didn’t want Phil reminded of that. Phil squeezed his hand and immediately began to defend Dan, “Chris I can’t believe you would say that. Dan is not just a neko he is my friend and I care about him.”

 

“Damn Phil is he that good of a fuck,” Chris called crassly, “maybe you’d be willing to share him.” As he said that last part Chris started running his hand along the inside of Dan’s leg causing the neko to jump and squeeze as tightly into the corner of the small booth as possible.

 

“Chris!” Both Phil and PJ yelled at the same time. PJ scooted out of the booth and Phil followed watching PJ yank Chris out of the booth. Phil raised his hand and smacked the short haired boy harder than he had ever hit anyone or anything ever before in his entire life. Without another word Phil pulled Dan from the booth and led him from the diner out into the brisk October air letting the chill calm his anger. He could feel Dan still shaking behind him and pulled the other boy into a hug resting his chin on top of Dan’s head between his ears feeling the other boy’s arms wrap around his waist.

 

“I’m so sorry Dan. If I had know he would have done that I would never have let him near you,” Phil murmured gently into Dan’s hair.

 

“He’s right though I’m the worthless runt of the litter,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s chest. 

 

“No Dan, you are perfect and kind and amazing,” Phil stated, “please don’t think that about yourself. Come on let’s go get you some new clothes. Whatever you want.”

 

They spent the next three hours shopping for Dan so he could have a variety of clothes for every occasion even getting him a suit. Dan was astonished with how easily Phil was willing to spend money on him. When they got back to Phil’s flat it took them about an hour to put things away also making room in Phil’s closet because it was decided that Dan would be staying in Phil’s room from now on. When they were done Phil sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv flipping to a random show quickly falling asleep. Seeing Phil asleep on the couch Dan wanted to feel some of that peace especially because of what happened earlier, so he crawled onto the couch curling up next to Phil resting his head on the older boy’s lap. Within seconds Dan fell asleep feeling relaxed for once in a long time.  

 

The rest of the week flew by comfortably with Dan opening up to Phil more and being able to relax more around him even occasionally asking Phil to pet his ears or tail. Dan began to do some of the chores around the flat while Phil worked which Dan learned was one of the most lucrative tech companies in all of London that Phil ran from home and only occasionally had to go into the main office. It was exactly one week after Phil had bought Dan even though it didn’t feel that way when Dan started feeling funny. His entire body felt hot and he desperately needed to be held right now, so he made his way into the office where he knew Phil was doing some random paperwork. As soon as he laid eyes on the shock of black hair Dan sprinted over and wrapped his arms around Phil from behind startling him. 

 

Spinning around in his chair Phil smiled when he saw Dan looking down at him, but his look turned to one of concern when he saw the needy look in Dan’s eyes, “What’s wrong love?”

 

“N-n-need you Phil. Need you to hold me,” Dan stuttered.

 

“Ok love come here,” Phil said opening his arms wide for the neko to climb into. Dan happily climbed into the space curing into Phil’s chest beginning to purr louder than Phil had ever heard him before. 

 

That’s when Phil had a thought, “Dan do you think this is the start of your heat?”

 

Dan realized Phil was right and thought about how when a few of the handlers had talked about what to expect when they went into heat and this was the first sign, being incredibly touchy and needy. The next phase will be Dan constantly wanting Phil to fuck him into oblivion for a week at least. 

 

“I think you’re right Phil and that means by the end of the day I’m going to practically be humping you. Are you going to want to sleep with me?” Dan asked nervous for Phil’s response.

 

“Why wouldn’t I Dan? You’re fucking gorgeous, have the most amazing body I’ve ever seen, and… I love you,” Phil proclaimed looking at Dan scared of his reaction.

 

Dan bit his lip and contemplated his feelings. He couldn’t deny that he had felt something for Phil ever since he had bought him and now that he thought about it Dan had been slowly falling for the older boy, “Are you really alright with being with a neko. I… I can’t give you everything like you deserve. If you just want to use me for my body that’s fine as long as I make you happy.”

 

“Dan please listen to me,” Phil asked gently, “I don’t care if you’re a neko. I love you for you and I don’t care what’s happened to you in the past. I don’t just want you for your body despite how lovely it is. I want all of you. So please let me love you.”

 

It was like Phil’s statement had triggered the next phase of Dan’s heat as a rush of arousal went straight to Dan’s dick. Phil felt Dan’s arousal pressing against his stomach causing him to smile and press his lips securely against Dan’s murmuring into the kiss, “I take it the next phase of your heat has started.”

 

Dan just whined into the kiss moaning as he began humping Phil’s leg. Wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist Phil lifted him up feeling Dan wrap his legs around his waist as he carried them into the bedroom laying Dan carefully onto the bed pulling away drawing a whimper from the boy.

 

“It’s okay love I’m just getting the lube so I don’t hurt you,” Phil stated.

 

When Phil returned he connected their mouths once again as he started undoing Dan’s clothes. As he removed Dan’s pants he was careful when it came to Dan’s tail making sure he didn’t injure him. After he had removed Dan’s pants he removed his shirt as well reveling in the beauty of the boy beneath him. The lightly tanned skin and beautiful brown fur of his tail and ears that melded into his hair. Dan’s cock was already rock hard and Phil couldn’t resist leaning down and taking the full length into his mouth causing the neko to yowl in pleasure. Stripping off his pants Phil began pumping him self as he continued to suck Dan deep in his mouth loving the salty taste of the boy. Just as he felt like Dan was about to come Phil stopped and pulled off making Dan moan and beg for him to continue. 

 

Phil finished undressing himself and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers rubbing them together to warm them up. Slowly he lined up his index finger with Dan’s entrance and began pushing in slowly causing the other boy to yell, “Fuck fuck fuck Phil please that feels so good.” Swirling his finger around gently Phil began to stretch the neko’s tight hole with his index finger. After a few minuted Phil added a second finger and Dan began to rock his hips against Phil’s hand fucking himself on Phil’s fingers. As he began scissoring Dan’s entrance Phil curled one finger and found Dan’s sweet spot that made the other boy cry out and beg Phil to keep rubbing it, but he didn’t want Dan coming until Phil was inside of him. Finally adding a third finger Dan was a shuddering mess beneath Phil. 

 

When Phil deemed Dan finally ready he pushed him up further on the bed and looked down into the lust filled chocolate brown eyes of the boy beneath him, “Do you want me to use a condom?”

 

“No,” Dan whined, “I want you to make me yours.” 

 

“Okay,” Phil said as he pushed the head of his large cock into Dan’s entrance. 

 

They both moaned as Phil continued to push in until he finally bottomed out pressing his head against Dan’s prostate. Phil started out slowly running his hands up and down Dan’s body marveling in the sheer beauty. Then he started moving slowly in and out at one point pulling all the way out to the tip until plunging back in fully, “Fuck Dan you’re so tight. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

“S-s-sokay gonna come too just keep going,” Dan murmured.

 

Phil began to pound faster and he felt Dan’s tail brushing up and down his back pushing him closer to the the edge. Wrapping one hand around Dan’s cock Phil began fucking Dan as hard as he possibly could drawing all sorts of noises from the younger boy. Within seconds Dan began to come all over his stomach and the sight sent Phil over the edge forcing him to come deep inside of Dan’s ass. As they began coming down from the high Phil pulled out and laid down beside the now panting Dan.  

 

Looking over at each other Dan broke the silence, “I love you too Phil.”

 

Phil smiled bigger than he ever had before after hearing those words from Dan’s mouth. He loved this boy with all his heart no matter if he was human or neko it didn’t matter. He would love Dan with all his heart for the rest of his life. 

 

“I’ll never stop loving you my little neko,” Phil declared pulling Dan in for a long sweet kiss.  

 


End file.
